Dear Teddy, or: Sorting 101
by Jasu94
Summary: When little Teddy Lupin gets ready to go to Hogwarts, many letters are exchanged till the 1st of September. All due to how excited he is about the Sorting ceremony and his future life in Hogwarts. for cherryredxx s Letter Challenge


**AN:** This is written for .net/topic/44309/59604614/1/ - the Letter Challenge from cherryredxx

**Prompts: **"fate" and "shadow" I have used both, more or less

**Title: **This is one of the most uncreative titles I have ever come up with. Sorry about that.

**Beta: **None, I hope it is allright. I did the British version of words when in doubt, because after all, all the characters or British.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me and I don`t make any money with the story.

**Otherwise: **Please R&R - this is my first english Potter FF. :) Yay.

* * *

_28__th__ of April, 1998_

_to be opened on the 24th of April, 2009_

Dear Teddy (if that is what everybody calls you… If you are too old for pet names like this, then forgive me: Dear Ted)

If you read this letter, it means that both your mother and I are dead. At this moment, I have no idea how the war could end, but I sure hope Harry does the right thing and defeats Voldemort. If he has given you this letter, it means three things: First, we have won the war, which I am grateful for. Second, you, he and possibly your grandmother are alive. And third, today must be your eleventh birthday, because I asked your grandmother to tell Harry to give this to you on this date. Happy Birthday!

In a few months, you will receive a letter telling you that you are a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – but of course you already know that. I want to tell you a few things that you might not yet know and that only a father could tell you.

Teddy, Harry has probably told you that your mum and I fought in the Second Wizarding War (which you will learn all about in school). Now let me tell you: Students in Hogwarts, no matter what House or age they are, can be mean. Very mean. Some will praise you – son of two fighters in the war and godson of the famous "Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter. Some will envy you and make fun of you because they are jealous. Also you must know (or possibly already do) that I am a werewolf and life as a werewolf is not easy – people are afraid of you and tease you to cover that fear. You, as the son of a werewolf, will probably meet similar cruelty and prejudices. I bet it will not be easy to live while being overshadowed by the fame of your parents. I hereby apologize for that.

I have no idea where your magical talents lay – how could I, you are barely more than four-day old baby right now – but if they are great, I don`t want you to cover that. Do everything as good as possible, even if people call you names for it. It doesn`t matter. What matters, is you. Your mother and I died to make the world a better place. For you, but also for everybody else. I do not want that you hold back your talents because other people call you a nerd.

However, if your abilities are not so great, that is fine, too. Everyone has something they are good at, even if it`s not taught in school. When people tell you that you would disappoint us, I want you to stand up to them and tell them how it is: You are not "the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks", you are not "Harry Potters godson", you do not have to live under our shadow; first of all, you are yourself. And we would be proud of you, no matter your grades in school. Gosh, we are proud of you already.

Whatever people say or do to you in or outside of Hogwarts, there are four people you can always turn to (given they have survived the war. If not, I am so sorry): First, of course, your grandmother. She had to face many struggles in her life and is one of the most supportive and strongest women I know. Secondly, Harry. He is so brave and has gone through so much. I think he will be the best godfather known to earth. The third one is (this may sound strange as you may not know him at all) Neville Longbottom. His fate is so much similar to yours. Maybe Harry will introduce you one day – take the chance to talk to him. He is inspirational. The fourth is Hagrid, the game keeper in Hogwarts. He too has, being a half-giant, undergone some bad treating with prejudices. He is always up for a cup of tea, no matter your problem – but you should keep away from his rock cakes.

Oh, and one more thing about that Hogwarts business: Your house. By now you may have heard a lot of true and wrong things about the four houses – let me tell you my version. I used to be in Gryffindor and when I look at you, I figure you would be a fine lion, as well. But don`t let your mum hear this – she was a Hufflepuff, proud of it and wants to see you following her trails. Anyway: Hogwarts will be your home, no matter which house you get.

Ted Remus Lupin, your mother and I love you so much, no matter what you do or how you turn out to be. Whatever it is you desire to do – please go for it. We are proud of you. We really are. You are the best thing I have ever produced on this earth. Go and grow up and become the man I could never be. I love you.

Sincerely, your dad

Remus John Lupin

* * *

_1__st__ of August, 2009_

Harry,

I know we saw each other just yesterday because we came over to celebrate your birthday, but when we were back at home, MY LETTER WAS THERE!

I am very excited to finally start my wizard education. I want to give my best in school and want to be like my mum and dad. I hope I won`t disappoint them.

My hair has changed colour yesterday evening for more than twenty-five times. That's because I am so excited – it beats the old record (23 times) on my eighth birthday when you got me my first broom.

Nana says we will go to Diagon Alley next week to get all my stuff. She asks if you would like to join us?

There is one more thing I would like to ask you as I don`t know who else to speak to. I was wondering… What house might I be put in? What if the Sorting Hat does put me into Slytherin – will you stop liking me, then?

Please answer really fast – I don`t want my hair to change any more today. Nana says she gets headaches if I sit in the corner and my head flickers from all the colour-changing.

Thank you,

Teddy

* * *

_2__nd__ of August, 2009_

My dearest Teddy,

I don`t know where to start. I can still remember that moment I held my letter in my hands for the first time. If my hair would be able to change colours, I bet it would have. But that is not what you want to hear, is it?

For Albus, James and Lily I had planned out to tell them that I am sure they will get into Gryffindor. With you, that is a bit more difficult. Your father, his best friends and I as your godfather were all in Gryffindor. Your grandmother, who raises you (at least half the week she does) and her whole family was in Slytherin. Your grandfather was a Ravenclaw and your mother was in Hufflepuff. So, you got a piece from everything in you, don`t you?

I am not the Sorting Hat and I have no idea where he will place you. If you promise not to tell any of my children, I would like to tell you that the Hat listens to you sometimes. Well, I know of at least two times when it did. The first was Hermione; she begged to be in Gryffindor when the hat wanted to place her into Ravenclaw – she didn`t want to be characterized only by her brain. The second example is me: That hat would have put me into Slytherin when I hadn`t insisted. And see? Both times it worked.

Now, to ask the Sorting Hat to take your wish into consideration, you must first be sure where you want to go. Your will must be strong, otherwise to Hat will do what he wants. I can not tell you which house would serve you best, but I can honestly tell you: No matter where you end up, I and Ginny will be proud of you. And your parents would be, too. You could not disappoint them.

See it this way: Your house does not set your fate in stone. You get the same education in every house, you can make friends from other houses and later in your life, nobody will ask for your house first when meeting you. It is a big part of your live, but not all of it.

Tell Andromeda that I would very much like to accompany the two of you. And maybe, over a really big serving of ice-cream from Fortescue, we can discuss this Housing business a little more.

Harry

* * *

_6__th__ of August, 2009_

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

I have received your letter and am pleased to tell you that I will teach a few lessons in DaDA this year, as well. Especially since my godson, Teddy Lupin, will be a first year.

About Teddy: We have discussed long with him about his house. He is really concerned that he might end up in Slytherin. Personally, I see a Gryffindor in him, but I see in Gryffindor in everybody. I would like to ask you to keep an eye on him – whatever house he gets sorted in. The boy will not have an easy life. Everything in Hogwarts reminds him of his parent's fate – of them dying in the halls he studies in. Also, living up to Remus and Tonks is a hard task to take on, so please: Keep an eye on him for me, would you?

Sincerely, Harry Potter

P.S.: I know you have offered me to call you "Minerva" and it would be a great honour, but in my mind you are still a teacher, a person of respect. It is just an old habit I guess, much like you calling me "Potter".

* * *

_15__th__ of August, 2009_

Dear Harry and Ginny,

Teddy is going crazy over here. I do not know how to stop him. He is so nervous about the whole housing thing and so worried; it is displayed in his hair: Red and Gold. Blue and Bronze. Green and Silver. Yellow and Black.

Could he please stay with you until school begins? Playing with the kids would get him to keep his mind of off houses, I think. I would meet you at Kings Cross to say Good Bye to him, but please let me have two quiet weeks before. Would that be okay?

Oh, and although I have repeatedly told him, he does not seem to believe me. Please tell him that he can continue to live here and that I will still love him, even if he is placed in Gryffindor. Okay?

Thank you very very much. I owe you.

Andromeda

* * *

_31__st__ of August, 2009_

Dear Teddy,

we wanted to wish you good luck in Hogwarts and Dad said if we would write a letter and put it between your robes (you have to change on the train), that would be okay. We also wanted to tell you that you can still be our brother, no matter what house you are put in.

But please don`t become a Slytherin, they are all bad and mean there.

And not Ravenclaw either, they always know everything and read all day.

Please not Hufflepuff, they are so… unimportant and unimpressive.

James, Albus and Lily

* * *

_1__st__ of September, 2009_

RAVENCLAW!

* * *

_2nd of September, 2009_

Dear Potter-Family,

sorry about yesterday. I was just so excited. I wanted to tell you (because we have discussed about it quite a bit) what the Hat told me.  
Basically, he said: No Slytherin, because although Nana was in there, she turned her back on it and did not follow the Black tradition later in life. And so I was not raised to be Slytherin, either.

I am not suited for Hufflepuff, because with Mum he was undecided between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and I am more of the latter than the first. Not Gryffindor either, because although I have a great deal of character from Dad, he was more of the bookish, smart kind of guy and almost placed in Ravenclaw as well.

Combine the two of them (in me), the smart part comes through more, although the Hat said I do have ambitions to rebel and be clumsy. But both are overshadowed by my wish for knowledge and my urge for individuality. I know he is right, too. I want to be smart and a good wizard so I can become an Auror like Mum.

I will write again soon,

Your Eagle-Teddy

P.S.: Did you know that my hair looks really cool in blue and bronze stripes?


End file.
